Homophobie
by KoyangiLay
Summary: Le regard des autres peut te faire faire des conneries, voire te faire oublier qui tu es. L'homophobie est une flamme meurtrière qui est sans cesse alimenté par ces regards. Rating T qui peut changer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Je m'excuse pour cette absence injustifiée, et clairement, je reviens juste pour ce récit. J'avais envie de traiter de ce thème et je m'excuse par avance si d'autres avaient déjà écrit sur ça, j'ai arrêté de lire sur ce site, j'ai arrêté de venir tout court en fait… Et là, je réapparais comme une fleur. Alors, pourquoi ce thème ? Parce que c'est bien beau de dire que oui, tout le monde est tolérant, etc. Mais c'est totalement faux. Et j'ai donc voulu écrire sur ce thème qui est sous-exploité. C'est malheureux mais dans certains pays, c'est encore considéré comme une maladie, alors j'ai trouvé nécessaire d'en parler, même si c'est dans un environnement fictif. DU COUP, trêve de bavardage, il est temps de vous laisser lire cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pair : _ [Levi – Eren]

 _Thème :_ Homophobie

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Je m'appelle Eren, j'ai actuellement 21 ans et je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Je vivais tranquillement avec ma famille, mais aujourd'hui, Mikasa, Armin – mes amis d'enfance – et moi-même vivons ensemble, loin de nos parents, pour nos études. Nous sommes dans la même université. Je vous avoue être heureux d'être loin de mes parents, déjà parce que je suis moins surveillé… Je dis bien « moins » parce qu'il y a Mikasa.

Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous dire quelque chose. Aussi bien à vous qu'à moi-même. Je ne suis pas hétérosexuel. J'ai choisi ce terme volontairement. Bien sûr, actuellement, personne n'est au courant. Enfin, je crois. Comment je l'ai su ? Assez jeune. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand j'avais 15 ans. Un homme m'avait rendu fou par sa beauté. Un homme d'affaires au nom de Levi. Il n'avait rien de beau. Pour commencer, il était plus petit que moi, d'une dizaine de centimètres. Ridicule à première vue. Et quand j'ai su qu'il était l'homme le plus riche du pays, j'ai relativisé. Il était tout sauf ridicule. Je me suis alors demandé comment il en est arrivé là. Il était riche et puissant. Remarquez, c'est souvent corrélé.

Bref, je vais vous raconter ma rencontre avec Levi Ackerman.

J'avais 16 ans, et c'était simplement un client régulier d'un café à côté de chez moi. Au début, je le trouvais assez froid, il avait même l'air détestable. Je l'avais remarqué à cause de son aura particulière. En rentrant dans le café, je le trouvais ridiculement petit. Puis lorsqu'il commanda, je ressentis un frisson. Sa voix, sa carrure, sa façon d'être, tout ceci combiné m'avait fait ressentir sa puissance. Il semblait dangereux et surtout, il avait entièrement confiance en lui.

J'avais 15 ans, j'étais attiré par l'inconnu, et l'inconnu, c'était lui.

Comment j'ai su son nom ? Il avait laissé sa carte, une seule fois. J'ai idolâtré cette carte de visite.

 _Directeur Général : Levi ACKERMAN_

 _+33 6xxxxxxxx_

Bien sûr, j'étais quelqu'un d'un peu fleur bleue, du coup, je me disais à ce moment-là que c'était voulu, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Et oui, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Quand j'y pense maintenant, je trouve ça ridicule. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai plus jamais revu depuis ce jour. C'était un 30 mars 2011, je venais d'avoir 16 ans, et j'ai rencontré ce que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie.

Voilà 5 ans maintenant que je l'ai perdu de vue. Je me suis renié également.

J'ai longtemps espéré que personne ne le remarquerait, je l'ai longtemps caché aux autres.

Je suis un homme et j'aime les hommes. Voilà, c'est dit.

J'ai 21 ans et aujourd'hui encore, je ne l'assume pas.

Je vous avoue avoir essayé avec des filles, mais elles ne m'attiraient pas. Elles ne me faisaient aucun effet, sauf à partir du moment où elles s'occupaient de moi. C'était facile. Et après je les prenais. Mais je n'aimais pas ça. Ça m'écœurait. Je n'ai pas encore essayé avec un homme. Déjà parce que ça me fait peur, et en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'un seul parmi tous pourra me satisfaire. Et c'est _lui_.

Il reste peu commun de voir des personnes homosexuelles mais encore aujourd'hui, malgré la loi du mariage pour tous ici, elles sont encore mal vues. Peut-être comprendrais-je un jour la nature humaine. Bien sûr qu'au fond, nous sommes tous mauvais, tous sans exception. Individualiste, ethnocentriste, voire simplement égocentrique. Nous ne pensons qu'à notre propre bonheur. Et pourtant, au nom d'un quelconque je-ne-sais-quoi, les personnes dites « différentes » sont stigmatisées.

Mais merde ! Nous sommes tous pareils ! Et chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie !

Je suis gay. Mes parents ne le savent pas. En réalité, je sais que je vais les décevoir si un jour, je leur révèle la vérité. Cependant, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas me faire passer pour mort. Ils sont encore assez conservateurs.

Tant pis, j'espère qu'un jour ils comprendront.

Un soir, alors que je retournais dans ce café, je le revois. Après 5 ans, je le revois. Et à ma grande stupeur, il est toujours aussi beau. J'ai été comme hypnotisé. Cet homme était de retour, celui dont je ne connaissais rien à part son nom. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, il m'a immobilisé par sa beauté. Je veux qu'il me remarque, qu'il me voie… Je veux lui faire le même effet. Il a l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre. Juste un regard furtif me suffirait.

Et jamais il ne me regardera. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un homme qui passait à côté de moi, m'ignorant lamentablement.

Me voilà le lendemain. J'ai raté ma seule et unique chance, je pense. Cinq ans putain. Et il est toujours aussi beau. Faut croire qu'il vieillit bien. Je me demande si je serai comme ça plus tard. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, la prochaine fois, j'attaque. Si je le retrouve. Mais je le promets. _Il sera à moi._

Chaque jour, je pensais à lui. Chaque soir, j'imaginais être dans ses bras. Et ça me rend fou ! Parce qu'aujourd'hui, après l'avoir vu… C'est pire. J'ai beau essayer de rester stoïque en cours, dans ma tête, c'est le bazar. J'imagine tout et n'importe quoi. J'ose pas imaginer s'il touche une autre personne, s'il a quelqu'un, l'effet que ça me fera.

Je pense que ça me tuerait, pas physiquement, mais mentalement.

* * *

Il y aura une suite !

Levi finira-t-il par remarquer Eren ? Evidemment. C'est une fic sur eux.

C'est court, je sais, mais j'ai toujours été incapable d'écrire de très longs chapitres. Franchement, j'ai jamais compris comment les gens font.

Juste, lemon ou pas ? Si j'ai pas oublié comment on écrit ça.

Si ça vous a plu, une petite review ? Dites-moi juste si Lemon/Lime ou rien ^^

Bisous, je vous aime.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, j'ai écrit un petit fail, j'avais écrit 15 ans et non 16 ans. Et bah c'est 16 ans. Voilà. :D Sinon elle a été mieux accueillie que prévu. Fin, c'est un sujet un peu tabou, voire difficile à traiter.

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ont passé le bac, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé ^^

Place aux réponses !

 **Shadow-of-Liberty :** Coucou ! Tout d'abord je te remercie ! J'avais pensé faire un OS mais finalement, en relisant les SnK, j'ai eu envie de faire la suite… Oui, il finira par le remarquer mais… J'en dis pas plus, ça spoilerait trop haha ! D'ailleurs, c'était l'effet d'un journal ou d'un monologue que je voulais, mais une réunion d'alcooliques anonymes, pourquoi pas xD

 **Harmony :** Coucou ! Ça fait longtemps *_* Et oui y a une suite ! Là voilà !

 **ViviV :** Promis, je continue. J'avais écrit ViViD au début…

 **Nala Firenight :** Coucou ! Ta review est trop mignonne ! Oui, le thème est un peu osé et ne peut pas forcément plaire à tout le monde. A la base, j'avais songé à l'égocentrisme, maaaaais le regard des autres prime, alors ça convenait davantage à la vision de notre société qui est, certes individualiste, mais généralement sujette à la critique, principalement négative. J'ai songé au Lime aussi, parce que c'est suffisamment explicite sans pour autant trop en dire. J'essaie de me relire, et ma technique, c'est de lire à contresens afin de voir les potentielles erreurs (et ainsi voir les accords non faits, tout ça…) mais je ne suis pas un robot ! Enfin, je crois. Mais je m'égare ! Voilà la suite !

 **Cherry :** Bon courage pour tes exams ! Je connais ça… ça s'appelle… LA VIE D'ETUDIANT. J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé. Sérieusement, j'ai jamais été aussi alcoolique que cette année en école de commerce ET c'est dangereux ! Et crade.

Et si vous faites du sexe (faire du sexe, c'est très français), protégez-vous.

Ah oui, chaque mot que j'emploie dans ce texte est réfléchi. En effet, il y a une homophobie latente qui persiste, même si on ne l'assume pas. Et aussi, j'espère que vous percevrez l'ironie parfois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pair :_ [Levi – Eren]

 _Thème :_ Homophobie

Vous savez, j'ai souvent chopé en soirée. Souvent c'étaient des filles. Tout le temps en fait. Je vous avoue qu'après avoir bu, j'ai plus toute ma tête, et du coup je me fais facilement avoir. Finalement, on est tous pareils en soirée, peu importe le genre de la personne. J'ai embrassé et couché qu'avec des filles. Celles ici sont faciles. Mikasa m'a de nombreuses fois réprimandé parce que j'en profitais. D'ailleurs j'y pense… Ils ont le même nom de famille. Mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

Je vous avoue aussi être en manque de sexe.

J'ai le droit d'être cru, je me confie. Bref.

Cependant, j'ai juste envie d'essayer avec lui. Ces filles ne m'ont jamais satisfait. Vraiment. Disons que je voyais mes relations comme des finalités. Que c'était « normal » qu'un homme et une femme ne fassent qu'un. Et puis il y a eu ma première fois. C'était désastreux. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je ne voulais pas la vexer, alors j'obéissais. Puis à force, je me suis habitué. Je n'aimais toujours pas la sensation, mais j'en avais quand même besoin. Oui, le sexe est un besoin. Je veux pouvoir ressentir ça comme un plaisir.

Si je pouvais résumer ma vie en vidéo, je le ferai.

Ce serait des chopes avec des filles différentes, à chaque fois. Toujours en soirée, dans le noir. Et Mikasa qui à chaque fois me tire le col. Toujours avec des filles différentes collées à moi, évidemment. Ça ferait un bon montage. Pourquoi des filles dans ce cas ? Sachant que je ne me considère pas réellement dans la « norme », je devrais choper des mecs. Bizarrement, ça me dégoûte. Le mot est fort. Ceux ici me dégoûtent, homme comme femme. Pour être plus précis, le sexe entre deux personnes du même sexe me révulse.

Pourtant, je veux tester ça avec _lui._

La réalité est tout autre. J'ai peur du regard des autres. Quand je dis que ça me dégoûte, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Disons que c'est ce que je prétends. Certes, aucun homme ne m'a attiré hormis ce Levi Ackerman, cependant, j'ai déjà vu de nombreux regards insistants sur deux personnes de mon entourage. Ymir et Historia. Il y avait du dégoût, de la perversion ou encore du mépris qui émanaient du regard des autres. J'avais décidé assez jeune que je suivrai le mouvement. Ridicule n'est-ce pas ?

 **Du dégoût :** deux personnes du même sexe ne font pas l'amour, ce sont des animaux.

 **De la perversion :** deux femmes, c'est un fantasme.

 **Du mépris :** c'est une maladie. Ce n'est pas naturel.

Mettons ça au clair. Le sexe est un acte primaire, nous sommes des animaux. Ah oui, deux femmes ça excite mais deux hommes, c'est dégueulasse ! Et enfin, que dire… Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui est naturel ? Procréer ? Et les moyens de contraception alors ? Ça limite les naissances et ce n'est pas naturel. Quant à la maladie… Sérieusement ?

Aujourd'hui j'ai 21 ans, j'ai décidé de réfléchir par moi-même et je vais vous raconter mon coming-out.

Je l'ai dit tout d'abord à Armin. Il l'a plutôt bien pris. C'est mon meilleur ami après tout. C'est un mec bien et intelligent, je sais que lui, jamais il ne me trahira. Au contraire, il me soutiendra. Je lui ai parlé de Levi, mon fantasme. Il m'écoute. Puis il a ajouté qu'il s'en doutait déjà. Je peux réellement lui faire confiance.

Ensuite j'en ai parlé à Mikasa. Elle ne m'a pas cru. Evidemment, c'est toujours elle qui me tire en soirée. Sinon, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déçue. Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression, en fait. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'elle m'a frappé.

Puis il y a eu mes parents.

Je pense que cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus est suffisante. Ce n'était pas de la déception, c'était pire que ça. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû leur dire. Désormais, ils sont obligés, soit de l'accepter, soit de me renier.

Si vous me lisez, vous vous dites sûrement que je suis encore perdu. C'est le cas. C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'on ressent, moi le premier.

Ce que je vais écrire par la suite sera notre première rencontre, i.e. le moment où il m'a enfin remarqué.

C'était probablement la soirée de trop pour moi. J'avais fini à l'extérieur, je ne sais pas où exactement. En tout cas, il y avait un banc. Je vomissais mes tripes. Je vous ai dit que j'étais devenu limite alcoolique ? Limite parce que je ne bois pas de manière régulière, je me mets juste une sale race à toutes les soirées.

Un homme était venu me secourir, ou se foutre de ma gueule, je ne savais pas trop. En tout cas, il m'a quand même sauvé en me ramenant chez lui tant mon état fut déplorable à ce moment-là. En me réveillant le lendemain, je me croyais dans un rêve. J'avais entrouvert mes yeux et voilà ce que j'ai vu : une pièce blanche, lumineuse, un lit avec des draps blancs. Bien que je voyais flou, j'ai fini par voir un homme torse nu. Je ne voyais que son dos musclé. Je ne le voyais plus, je le regardais. Mes sens s'embrouillaient. J'avais mal à la tête et tout ce que je voulais, c'était un médicament. Et boire de l'eau pour m'hydrater.

Ce soir-là, j'ai été un déchet.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ils ont fini par se rencontrer, que c'est beau. Maintenant, faut voir ce qui arrivera par la suite.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Si vous avez des critiques quant à l'écriture, quant aux fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe, etc. Dites-le-moi que je puisse m'améliorer ^^

Bien sûr, la suite sera la confrontation.

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là. Je sais comment ça va se terminer et d'un côté, c'est horrible de ne pas pouvoir vous le révéler !

Bon, place aux réponses !

 **Cherry :** Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis rarement allée aussi vite xD faut croire que c'est un sujet inspirant ! Voilà la suite !

 **Nekoko3 :** Coucou ! Ces compliments me vont droit au cœur ! J'avoue n'être jamais sortie avec une fille, du coup c'est plus un défi pour moi d'écrire sur ce genre de thématique. Je ne pense pas écrire comme une déesse, loin de là ! C'est beaucoup d'entraînements et d'années et malgré ça, je sais toujours pas écrire de longs textes ! J'ai pris beaucoup de recul pour pouvoir écrire ce texte, par chance, j'analyse assez facilement certaines choses. Ne t'en fais pas, je continuerai jusqu'à que je trouve une fin adéquate :) Merci encore ! Et voilà la suite !

 **Lafourgerecom** : Bah en fait, si. Je me suis dit « elle est revenuuue » et en fait non. Déception. Tu ne m'as pas trop reconnue dans quel sens ? Je suis une personne qui aime toucher à tout, sauf aux enfants. … XD pardon. Sinon, par rapport à l'écriture, j'aime particulièrement les sujets polémiques. Après, ce n'est pas dans ce genre de site qu'on peut vraiment faire avancer les choses parce qu'on a globalement les mêmes idées. Et ravie que le deuxième chapitre t'ait plu :) Et t'es plus une pieuvre, t'es une fougère maintenant. Lol. En vrai, j'ai ri xD

 **Roshantic :** Héhé oui, bon un peu en retard quand même, j'avais prévu quelques jours avant ! Et bon, la longueur des récits et moi, ça fait deux x) Sinon, oui, je sais que dans beaucoup d'endroits ils se font tuer, interner, etc. En Chine, ils vont dans des instituts pour se faire « soigner » sachant que légalement, c'est interdit. Ouep, la philo, ça fait réfléchir. Merci Captain Obvious xD Je me mets trop souvent dans la peau du personnage, tellement que j'en oublie mon véritable moi ! (Pas de moi, de ça et de sur-moi) Grave de ouf. J'ai toujours vu ce cas, c'est énervant. Yep, ça aurait pu être un autre, mais… :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pair :_ [Levi – Eren]

 _Thème :_ Homophobie

Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme, mais j'étais dans son lit. J'ai paniqué. Je croyais qu'il avait potentiellement abusé de moi inconscient. Et si c'est le cas, il faut que j'aille porter plainte. C'est du viol ! Je me réveillais ainsi en sursaut. Seulement, je retombais instantanément à cause de ma gueule de bois. Au moins je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Mais je réalisais que non, je n'ai pas été violé. En effet, je n'ai eu mal nulle part. Ouf… Je reprenais mes esprits. Assis par terre, ma main gauche grattant ma tête, j'essayais de comprendre.

_ Toi.

Cette voix me sortit de ma torpeur. Elle n'était pas douce. Juste pleine d'ennuis.

_ Tu vas rester planter là combien de temps. Faut que j'aille bosser.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je restais bouche bée. Vraiment, je ne suis qu'un déchet.

J'ai vérifié à la hâte si j'avais encore mes vêtements… Et oui. Tout va bien. Je me sens rassuré. J'ai fini par l'observer attentivement, à commencer par son torse parce qu'il s'était retourné pour me parler. Tout était parfaitement bien dessiné. Merde. Je crois que je bande.

_ Oh toi gamin, tu me saoules déjà. Sachant que nous nous étions rencontrés quand t'étais qu'un gosse, et là, je vois que t'as bien profité de ta jeunesse pour finir dans cet état.

Mon regard se dirige enfin vers son visage. J'ai enfin pu mettre un visage sur cette voix. Dans cette pièce ornée de blanc, il représentait l'ombre.

Sa pâleur était accentuée par le noir de ses cheveux, et par le gris sombre de ses yeux. Ses traits étaient durs et froids.

Il était exactement le même qu'il y a cinq ans, et ce jour où je l'ai revu.

Il faisait tache dans cette pièce lumineuse. C'était une belle tache néanmoins. Il soupire, je crois qu'il en a marre de moi. Tiens j'y pense. Il a dit qu'on s'était rencontré DONC il se souvient de moi. Bizarrement je me suis senti comme… une fangirl devant un yaoi. Vous connaissez parfaitement cette réaction, vous, lecteurs et lectrices. Bref. J'ai dit que je vous racontais la rencontre.

Nous étions à l'opposé. Lui debout vers la fenêtre, moi assis vers la porte. Il avait une telle prestance. Ici, nous étions seuls, je n'avais plus à me soucier du regard des autres.

_ GNA LEVI, J'AI PAS ENVIE D'ALLER BOSSER.

La porte s'ouvrit, une chose non identifiée entra sans prévenir. Cette chose, c'était son… Sa (?) Coloc. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas encore.

D'un coup la chose me regarda fixement avec ses grands yeux. J'avais l'impression de devenir _sa proie_. Je sentais le danger à des kilomètres. Cette personne était dangereuse. Je ne la connaissais pas, que je la craignais déjà.

_ Eh Levi, c'est qui ce gamin que t'as ramené ? Parce qu'il est… A croquer, héhé…

Un frisson d'effroi me parcourait l'échine.

Je regardais Levi un instant, son regard était davantage menaçant, aussi bien envers elle, qu'envers moi.

Par je ne sais quelle puissance, nous sommes sortis de la pièce, elle et moi. Nous nous regardions ainsi dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Moi c'est Hansi Zoé ! Pour le « à croquer » c'était une blague ! Et sinon, toi c'est comment ? Comment t'as fini là ? Tu te souviens de la soirée ? Comment tu connais Levi ? T'es son mec ?

Je me suis perdu. Elle pose trop de questions ! J'ai mal à la tête en plus !

_ Vous n'auriez… pas un doliprane… plutôt ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, je pense puisqu'elle restait béate. Elle s'en est allée chercher ce dont j'avais besoin.

_ Merci. Moi c'est Eren, Eren Jäger. Je sais juste que j'ai terminé dans un sale état et cet homme m'a évité d'être sdf.

_ CE LEVI T'A AIDE ?! WOAH ! Je croyais qu'il était misanthrope !

_ Disons qu'il a dû avoir pitié. On s'est déjà rencontrés par hasard quelques années auparavant.

On discutait tranquillement avec cette personne et Levi est sorti de l'autre pièce. J'ai voulu le remercier mais encore une fois, je me sentais frappé par sa beauté. Du coup, je n'ai rien dit.

_ Allons-y.

Ah oui, ils vont bosser.

_ Toi gamin, tu montes dans la voiture, on te ramène devant ton école.

J'acquiesçais juste.

Attendez. « Devant mon école » ?

J'entendais juste des murmures. Il sait où j'étudie… Ou alors c'est un gros hasard ! Ou il est l'homme de ma vie ! Comment ça je suis fleur bleue ? Ok, je conçois que « amour de sa vie » est un peu une connerie inventée par la société. Mais… Avouez que c'est pas mal.

Alors qu'on s'en allait, Levi était le conducteur. Je m'étais mis à l'arrière, juste derrière lui… Pour le voir à travers ce miroir, pour l'observer…

Ce jour-là fut le déclic, non pas pour moi, mais pour Hansi.

Depuis ce jour, elle venait me voir à la sortie de l'école. C'était extrêmement gênant.

Chaque jour, la même question. « Dis-moi, Levi te plairait pas ? » C'était assez logique, cette personne, bien que paraissant folle à lier, était tout aussi perspicace. Je n'avais jamais répondu. En plus, les gens nous voyaient. J'ai déjà eu droit à « c'est ta meuf ? Elle a l'air vieille ! Elle ressemble à un mec en plus ! Ou alors t'es gay ! Beurk ! J'suis pas homophobe hein, mais… » MAIS QUOI PUTAIN.

Non, c'est pas ma meuf, par contre, son coloc me plait bien.

Donc j'ai avoué à Hansi que oui, Levi me plaisait bien mais le regard des autres me dérangeaient encore. J'en ai marre d'être presque une bête de foire. Je n'en peux plus.

Hansi m'a invité dans un salon de thé pour qu'on puisse en parler, dans un lieu où personne ne nous connaissait. En arrivant et après commande, je lui ai tout dit.

_ Donc voilà, ça fait 5 ans maintenant que Levi m'intéresse. J'ai su son nom quand il avait oublié par mégarde sa carte de visite. Souvent, on dit que l'amour dure 3 ans. S'il me plait encore, qu'est-ce que je ressens dans ce cas… Je vous avoue que je suis encore un peu perdu.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'écouterait. Mais son sourire est plutôt attendrissant.

_ Puis quand j'étais dans votre appartement, je me suis cru dans un rêve. L'homme de mes rêves devant moi après toutes ces années… Il m'avait enfin remarqué, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Cependant…

_ Pourquoi tu fais attention aux autres ?

Je la regardais, surpris par sa question. Elle avait les coudes sur la table, ses mains jointes servant de repose-menton. Je voyais parfaitement ses yeux à travers ses lunettes. Elle m'examinait.

_ Eh bien, je… J'essaie d'en faire abstraction… Et puis, il se peut que Levi n'en ait rien à foutre de ma sale gueule de gamin.

Un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage. Ses yeux sortaient presque de ses orbites. Elle ressemblait… à l'allégorie de la folie.

_ Le sais-tu ? Levi. Est. Bisexuel.

Un vent d'espoir s'abattit sur moi. Ce fut comme un soulagement. Je veux le revoir. J'ai envie d'en faire trop, là tout de suite. J'ai envie de l'avoir chez moi, dans mon lit, sur lequel je me suis masturbé en pensant à lui. Bon, c'était probablement l'information de trop. J'ai peut-être une chance malgré mon jeune âge.

_ Bon, ses dernières conquêtes étaient des femmes. Il s'est tapé une gamine un soir aussi. C'était assez hilarant, je t'avoue que j'ai espionné un peu… Hé hé hé…

Bon, au moins il a de l'expérience, s'il avait été puceau, je me serais posé des questions… Surtout à la trentaine.

_ Je voulais savoir, vous concernant Hansi, vous avez quelqu'un ?

_ Ah moi ! Je vais bientôt habiter avec quelqu'un, et ce ne sera pas mon colocataire ! Je suis avec Levi actuellement parce qu'on recherche tous les deux un appartement et Levi m'a gentiment prêté une chambre !

Elle est particulièrement enjouée ! Elle deviendrait presque… Belle ? Ou Hideuse, selon.

_ Nous avons prévu de nous marier aussi ! Je t'inviterai ! Il s'appelle Moblit, mon futur mari ! Bien sûr la robe blanche ne m'ira pas, mais qu'importe !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, l'écouter suffisait.

_ Eren ! Tu viendras hein ! Hein !

Je soupirai un coup avant de lui sourire et lui déclarer

_ Oui, je viendrai.

Nous nous séparions après 2h à discuter. Nous nous sommes échangés nos coordonnées. Elle m'a rendu heureux. Levi était accessible. Non. Levi est accessible.

Le lendemain, alors que je retournais à l'université, j'ai eu droit aux questions sur cette femme.

J'ai mis les choses au clair

_ Cette femme est une personne que j'ai rencontrée par hasard, et par son tempérament, nous avons fini par sympathiser. Elle est manager dans une entreprise et elle va se marier, elle voulait juste m'inviter à son mariage. Voilà. Ravis ?

Des rires explosèrent.

_ Désolé vieux, on pensait que t'étais pédé, même si encore une fois, on n'est pas homophobes hein ! Allez, sans rancune, on se revoit après les cours !

Ils me dégoûtent. Pas homophobes, tu parles. Je voyais Armin souvent. Mikasa m'évitait, à croire que c'était contagieux… Même celle que je considère comme ma sœur me fuit comme la peste. Je l'aimais pourtant. Armin est aujourd'hui le seul qui me reste, parce que les autres ne sont pas au courant. Je mangeais avec eux, mais Mikasa me fuyait. On avait toujours les mêmes sujets de conversation. Enfin, aujourd'hui était un peu différent… Armin disait qu'il était temps de se poser avec quelqu'un, parce qu'un mariage, ça se prépare. Mikasa restait silencieuse. « Qui ne dit mot, consent » n'est-ce pas ? Puis il y a eu le sujet délicat des enfants. … Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Après tout allait bien, on a reparlé de nos études, qu'il fallait avant tout les terminer. On part chacun à l'étranger l'année prochaine. J'ai personnellement choisi d'aller en Asie, je ne connais pas encore mon affectation. Armin va en Allemagne. Mikasa voudrait bien me suivre mais finalement, elle a choisi le Japon. Ce sont de bons élèves donc… Sinon j'aimerais la Corée, je ne serai pas si loin de ma chère sœur, ou la Thaïlande. Ce fut une discussion particulièrement enrichissante.

Les cours terminèrent enfin. Alors que je sortais du bâtiment, j'ai reconnu une certaine voiture.

Cette fois, c'était Levi qui m'attendait.

* * *

L'amour de ma vie doit être asiatique. Pardon ? Je suis communautaire ? Oui. Sinon ces problématiques… Me font personnellement peur ! Je suis encore un enfant dans ma tête ! Encore une fois, les mots choisis sont voulus.

Cessons les bêtises ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Review ? :)


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO, je peux vous faire un mind=fuck ? SVP. En plus y a un gros indice genre au chapitre précédent. Mais comme vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête, vous ne pouviez pas savoir… :D Mais je vous aime.

Désolée pour le retard d'ailleurs, j'ai regardé trop d'animés en une voire plusieurs soirées.

Place aux réponses !

 **Cherry :** Tu devrais songer à te créer un ff ! Puis t'as suivi tellement de mes fics que je t'en remercie :3 J'adore Hansi aussi. C'est clairement mon personnage préféré, de loin devant plein x) Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment une rencontre, c'est plutôt une confrontation ^^ Ouais, c'est voulu. J'ai envie de dire qu'ils devraient limite assumer, c'est déjà moins hypocrite. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Ashikako :** Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir commenté ces trois chapitres ! Et non, c'était une sorte de confession dès le début. Enfin évidemment, il s'agit de mon point de vue. Le troisième chapitre introduit un dialogue afin que ce soit plus dynamique. Et enfin, le quatrième, bah on verra ! Levi manquait à beaucoup, notamment à Eren pour commencer. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Roshantic :** L'amour de ma vie. Je ne pense pas que ce soit réellement une merveille x) à croire que mon style change en vieillissant… Quant à Levi, ça va être expliqué dans ce chapitre. Stalker ou pas, tu verras :D Par rapport à Mikasa, c'est un peu compliqué aussi. Ça reste son frère en quelque sorte, ça « déçoit » toujours quand la personne la plus proche de toi te dit presque 5 ans plus tard qu'elle est homosexuelle. T'en fais pas, t'as pas fait tant de fautes que ça ! Si on pouvait faire des cœurs, je le ferai, tellement ça me touche ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur du coup !

 **Nala Firenight :** Hansi, je l'aime, mais tellement xD Etrange dis-tu ? M'oui, ça se tient. Vaut mieux que ce soit un trentenaire pas mal plutôt qu'un vieux de 45 ans dans une camionnette ! Oui, je joue sur les clichés jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour tous ces compliments :D J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour interpréter de la bonne façon ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

J'imagine Levi portant un costume type Joker Game. Un anime que je recommande chaudement d'ailleurs. Bref.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Pair :_ [Levi – Eren]

 _Thème :_ Homophobie

Personne ne l'avait vu à part moi. J'ai donc décidé de fuir ces mecs-là avant qu'ils ne le remarquent. Déjà parce que j'en ai ras-le-cul de leur comportement et je n'ai pas spécialement demandé à être leur pote. J'ai prétendu avoir des choses à faire avant de les abandonner le plus vite possible. Un simple geste de la main fut suffisant. J'accourais ensuite vers cet homme en me répétant « j'espère que ces cons ne l'ont pas remarqué. » Et puis merde, je devrais pouvoir faire ce que je veux de ma vie. J'ai peur des représailles. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais mon homosexualité se savait. Puis en plus, quand on y pense. J'ai été hétérosexuel, sans le sens où je n'ai eu que des relations sexuelles avec le sexe opposé, par contre, je suis clairement homoromantique. Je sais que la différence peut être minime, mais dans mon cas, si je ne prends que le sens littéral, jusqu'à encore aujourd'hui, je suis hétérosexuel. En réalité, c'est plus subtil que ça. L'hétérosexualité, tout comme l'homosexualité, c'est surtout un désir profond. Si on en prend la réelle définition, il aurait fallu que je sois attiré sexuellement par les femmes, or, je n'ai couché qu'avec des femmes sans pour autant en être soumis à cette attirance. Tout ceci ne sert qu'à une chose : à me justifier, sans arrêt. Vraiment, je vis encore sous la domination du regard des autres.

Alors que je m'approchais davantage de Levi, il se remit droit. _Il est petit_ , ai-je pensé. Ça n'en retirait rien de sa beauté néanmoins. Alors que j'allais déclarer quelque chose, il m'arrêta net avec un :

_ T'es en retard. Monte.

Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni où me mettre. Devant ou derrière, le choix était difficile. J'imagine devant, fin, c'était logique. Je crois. Et vous savez quoi ? Bah je suis con. Genre idiot de première classe. Bon, posons les bases.

Cet homme sait où se trouve mon université. Cet homme est venu me chercher. Cet homme est bisexuel. Et surtout, cet homme se souvient de moi. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je sens qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Je veux dire, il n'a sûrement pas eu que moi dans sa vie. Ou alors, c'est un stalker. J'ai envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions.

Le trajet se passait sous un silence de mort. C'en était dérangeant. Je ne savais même pas où on allait. Ça se trouve, je me faisais kidnapper. Quand je vous dis que je suis con.

Je réfléchissais. Ça se trouve, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, depuis le début. J'y songeais alors que je regardais à travers la fenêtre. « Quel coucher de soleil » pensais-je. J'ai envie de lui parler, ça me démange.

Je regardais à travers le rétroviseur. Je ne pouvais pas le voir. Je devais me tourner vers lui. Il y a de la musique, il ouvrait les fenêtres, il roulait à toute vitesse. J'aime cette sensation. La vitesse, le danger, l'interdit. Etait-ce là notre relation inexistante ? Vais-je pouvoir aller vers lui, lui dire ne serait-ce que quelques mots ?

_ Levi, je…

_ Tch.

Ok. Le silence lui suffisait.

_ Euh… Où est-ce… ?

_ Tais-toi morveux.

Clairement, je l'ai idéalisé. Ou alors j'ai juste été superficiel. Je n'ai regardé que son apparence. Je conçois qu'il est pas mal et qu'il est musclé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il irait foutre avec un gamin comme moi.

D'un coup il s'arrêta devant un lieu qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnu.

_ Descends. On mange ici ce soir.

Donc. Réfléchissons. Ce mec est soit bipolaire, soit complètement imprévisible. Je pencherais pour la seconde option, parce que la bipolarité est un trouble. Je vais manger avec lui.

On rentrait dans ce restaurant. C'était beau, c'était attrayant. Les murs rouges ornés de feuillages dorés attiraient le regard. Cette place inspirait la richesse, la puissance. A son image. Ce qui opposait Levi à cet endroit, c'était l'atmosphère. L'un représentait le froid, l'indifférence. L'autre la chaleur, l'accueil. Non, cet endroit ne convenait pas à sa personne. Je dirai plutôt qu'ils sont complémentaires. Finalement, on pouvait dire que leurs charmes n'en étaient qu'accentués.

Des serveurs sont venus nous installer. Tout était élégant ici. Tables et chaises étaient blanches, toujours ornées de feuillages dorés. Les couverts étaient parfaitement polis. Je crains que ce lieu ne soit pas fait pour ma petite personne ! On nous apporte le menu.

Je ne pensais pas que le prix d'un plat pouvait atteindre trois chiffres. C'est cher bordel ! Avec surprise, je regarde Levi qui n'y prêtait pas attention.

_ Prends ce que tu veux. J'offre.

J'acquiesçais.

Sérieusement. Je ne savais pas quoi prendre ! Déjà, ça se trouve il voudra que je le rembourse ! Ou alors, il me paie et il veut du sexe en échange ! Je ne suis pas contre pas, ça ne va pas un peu trop vite, si ? Finalement, je demande à un serveur de me conseiller un plat, tandis que Levi commandait tranquillement. Vu le prix, ça a intérêt à être un régal ! Aussi bien en quantité qu'en qualité.

Aussitôt commandé, j'avais décidé de lui poser enfin mes questions.

_ Levi, euh… Je voulais savoir. Comment savez-vous où se trouve mon université ?

_ J'ai étudié là-bas.

_ Et euh… Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici précisément ?

_ Simple déduction.

_ Vous connaissiez mes horaires ?

_ J'ai mes sources.

_ La gamine que vous vous êtes tapés, elle est étudiante là-bas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre.

_ Je la connais ?

_ J'en sais rien. T'es chiant.

Réponses succinctes mais non valables. Je ne sais toujours rien.

_ Mikasa Ackerman.

A peine ai-je prononcé ce nom qu'il me regarda fixement. Puis refaisait comme si de rien n'était.

_ Elle porte le même nom que vous, peut-être êtes-vous un parent ? En fait, il s'agit de ma meilleure amie, je la considère plutôt comme ma sœur. Et ironiquement, je ne connais rien d'elle. Si jamais vous pouviez m'éclairer…

_ En effet. Nous sommes de la même famille. Nous appartenons seulement à une branche différente.

Nos plats arrivaient enfin. C'était ridiculement petit, sachant que j'ai un appétit de titan, je trouve qu'il y a erreur sur la marchandise. Un plat si petit ne peut pas me caler ! Certes, je n'ai pas l'appétit de Sasha, mais quand même !

Nous remerciions alors le serveur qui nous souhaitait un bon appétit. A ce prix-là, j'espère que c'est divin.

Au bout de plusieurs bouchés. Oui, ça l'est.

Je n'ai fait que déguster mes plats. Tous. De l'entrée au dessert.

« Eh, t'as vu les gars là-bas ? Ils sont ensemble tu crois ? Ou alors ce gosse, c'est pas une sorte de gigolo ? Le pauvre. »

Entendre de ça de la part des serveurs. Déjà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez à foutre bordel ! Et le pire dans tout ça. C'est que nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais peut-être toléré. Et encore.

Dire que quoi qu'on fasse, on est jugé.

_ J'ai bien mangé, je reviens.

Je suis allé aux toilettes me rafraichir. J'essaie de me contenir. Il est vrai que je ne suis plus le même d'il y a cinq ans. J'évite de m'énerver pour un rien, même si clairement ça me fait chier. Là en fait, j'évite juste de me donner en spectacle. Je passais un filet d'eau sur mon visage et j'y retournais.

Levi n'était plus assis, je le voyais au comptoir pour payer. Je n'ose pas lui demander le prix total tellement ça doit être exorbitant. Je me contentais juste de le rejoindre.

Alors qu'on sortait du restaurant, je regardais une dernière fois à travers la porte et j'apercevais leurs regards méprisants. Finalement, on ne se parlait pas. C'en était ennuyeux.

En effet, j'ai été attiré physiquement. Donc je peux dire que je suis une personne superficielle. Maintenant qu'il est là, je m'ennuie. Et j'en ai marre de ces abrutis de serveurs.

On retournait dans sa voiture. Je me sens un peu déçu. Je m'attendais mieux à lui. Fin, le restaurant était presque parfait. Je suis juste déçu de son attitude. Il reste toutefois clair que c'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas à l'idéaliser. Et puis, cette « gamine », j'aimerais bien savoir de qui il s'agit.

_ La gamine, elle ressemble à quoi ?

Je n'ai AUCUN tact. Vraiment.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas.

_ Elle y étudie encore ?

_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse.

Simple jalousie, ou intérêt. Si ça se trouve, je me la suis tapé aussi. Ce serait drôle tiens. Ça serait énorme ! Et sale. Parce qu'indirectement, on aurait couché ensemble. C'est très malsain ce que je dis. Vraiment.

_ Je suis juste un peu curieux. J'aime en savoir davantage sur les gens. Par exemple Hansi m'en a beaucoup dit. C'est une personne vraiment intéressante.

_ Dis-toi que je suis son opposé.

Ça ne m'aide pas réellement.

_ Elle m'a invité à son mariage, j'aurais dû lui demander si je pouvais emmener des amis. Vous en pensez quoi du mariage ?

_ T'en penses quoi du suicide ?

Ça calme.

_ Un mariage est un contrat.

_ Et… c'est tout ?

_ Oui.

_ Et le suicide ?

_ Un acte égoïste.

_ L'homophobie ?

_ Un fléau. Hansi t'a sûrement parlé de mes préférences.

_ Vous avez déjà couché avec un mec ?

_ Si je suis bisexuel ?

_ Désolé. J'ai toujours voulu vous connaître. Je suis un peu tendu. Ça fait cinq ans maintenant depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu dans ce café. Puis un jour, vous aviez laissé une carte de visite. Peut-être ne m'était-ce pas destiné, mais j'ai voulu espérer. Là, je sais très bien que je ne peux pas vous connaître en si peu de temps, pourtant, j'ai l'impression de vous déranger, d'être de trop. Je…

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Il m'a arrêté net dans mon élan.

Il m'a embrassé.

_ Tu parles trop.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'ai pris plus de temps. Vous savez, la sortie intégrale de Relife en anime, Shokugeki no Souma, Koutetsujou no Kabaneri qui se terminait, avec Sakamoto desu ga, shounen maid, et tout. J'arrête de raconter ma vie.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'avais du mal à enchaîner correctement pour la chute.

Review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Ce chapitre, j'ai encore mis du temps à l'écrire parce que je suis accro aux animés. Voilà. Et ce que je n'ai pas précisé, je prépare mon départ en Thaïlande (Haïssez-moi) :D

Place aux réponses !

 **Ashikako :** La rapidité ! o_o J'ai jamais été très dialogue, genre description, tout ça… déjà parce que je trouve ça facilement chiant… x) Et parce que Levi ne parle PAS. Du coup, c'était simple. Je suis plutôt le genre de personne à me mettre dans la peau d'un personnage et ensuite, j'essaie de l'interpréter. Les dialogues sont pour moi, un moyen de faciliter la compréhension, au lieu de tout raconter… Je suis vraiment une feignasse xD et surtout un moyen d'allonger artificiellement la longueur de la fic ! (Bon ça c'est faux) Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ça se terminera, mais je sais comment sera la fin. Voilà :D j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Nala Firenight :** Oui, il a fini par en avoir marre et c'est la meilleure façon d'arrêter une personne dans son élan xD Le mariage, clairement, je le vois comme un contrat, c'est même pas de l'amour, c'est juste pour les impôts ! Bon, j'exagère un peu. X)

 **Roshantic :** Mais tu vas me tuer avec tes review qui sont plus longues que mes chapitres xD je te comprends, manger, c'est la vie. Oui, personne n'avait remarqué ça. J'étais un peu déçue xD Alors qu'en fait, ça se tient complètement. Le pire, c'est que t'as raison. Fin disons que ça dépend. Y a des gens qui se mettent en couple avec des gens « pas beaux », parce qu'ils leur correspondent mieux. On reste des animaux donc je conçois ta vision xD La vitesse, c'est tellement… Ouf. Oui, c'est pour ça. Nan mais en soi, Levi n'a pas non plus une super personnalité à première vue. C'est plus simple d'en savoir sur une autre personne xD En effet, j'aurais pu appeler ça « Fléau »… Trop longue review encore une fois HAHAHA :3

 **Cherry :** Aaah bah enfin :P La chute était prévisible à mon goût. Bon, c'est aussi parce que je l'ai écrit.

 **Lottie :** C'est le seul truc qui t'a marqué ? ._. et bienvenue :D

 **Emylou :** Bienvenue dans mon monde ! Mais euh, tu sais que c'est commun de jouer avec les gens surtout à la vingtaine ? xD bon, à l'âge de Levi moins, mais à 21/22 ans, c'est assez commun de jouer avec les sentiments des autres x) Après c'est que mon avis évidemment ! Hansi est selon LA personne qui devient ami avec tout le monde, du coup ça me semblait assez logique. Ravie que mon style te plaise ! Souvent, les gens ont du mal à s'accrocher ^^ Bisous à toi aussi :P

 **Lafougerecom :** Coucou toi ! Oh je te comprends, j'avais arrêté de venir sur ce site xD Quel auteur ? Ouais, c'était assez prévisible comme façon de remballer je trouve. Bah, y a pas beaucoup de mots non insultant pour qualifier quelqu'un d'homosexuel x) Nope, comme tu dis. L'homophobie est banale et c'en est triste. Bonne journée à toi aussi :D

Je vois que j'ai eu un peu plus de succès que d'habitude ! Ça me surprend je vous avoue. Bref, arrêtons de raconter ma vie.

Bonne lecture ! Et encore une fois, protégez-vous !

* * *

 _Pair :_ [Levi – Eren]

 _Thème : _ Homophobie

_ Tu parles trop.

Qu'il me dit. Je voulais seulement en savoir davantage sur lui ! Son baiser n'était pas désagréable. C'était même très bien. J'ai eu envie de répondre mais j'ai pensé que ça ne se faisait pas. Oui, je suis encore un gamin, JE SAIS ! Quand une personne vous embrasse, répondez ! Sauf si vous l'aimez pas ou si c'est forcé. Dans ce cas, dégagez-la. Vous vous demandez ainsi pourquoi je n'applique pas ce conseil. C'est parce que je crains un peu la suite. Pour commencer, je suis actuellement extrêmement gêné.

Je vais vous dire quelque chose de très con. Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui va foirer. Il ne peut pas être parfait ! Je veux dire, oui, il ne parle pas, c'est dans son caractère, mais ce n'est finalement pas plus mal. Ensuite, il est petit. 1.60m, c'est quand même ridiculement petit, non ? Et puis, vous imaginez, ce mec à la musculature parfaite est en réalité impuissant ?

Je me frappais mentalement. Je ne pensais réellement qu'au sexe ? C'est assez vrai. Comme je l'avais dit, le sexe est un besoin, et clairement, là, j'ai du mal à me retenir. Seulement, est-ce que j'aimerais avec lui ? Je veux dire, est-ce que ce sera réellement différent ? Je n'ai jamais aimé coucher avec les autres alors, en quoi ce serait différent avec lui ? On m'a toujours dit que les sentiments jouaient. Honnêtement, avec mes expériences actuelles, si c'est avéré, alors ce sera différent. Si ça ne l'est pas, je serai encore une fois déçu. Je réfléchis trop. Je devrai agir de temps en temps, ne plus être passif.

Je ne savais pas où nous étions. Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté de la vie réelle alors que je réfléchissais. Je ne reconnaissais rien. Pour commencer, ce n'était pas chez moi. Je ne me souviens plus de la façade de son habitation. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus si c'était une maison ou un appartement. Je ne me souviens que de la couleur de sa chambre immaculée… Ou maculée, selon les points de vue.

Il s'arrêtait alors et nous sortions de la voiture. C'est neuf. C'est lumineux malgré l'heure tardive. Ça attire sans pour autant être tape-à-l'œil. Peu importe l'endroit, il me plait. Je me tournais vers Levi pour lui demander ce que c'était exactement. Seulement je n'ai pu lui poser de questions. « Suis-moi » fut son unique réplique. Ainsi le suivais-je, non sans suspicion, parce que je reste avant tout quelqu'un de curieux. Aussi me demandais-je… L'aurait-il emmené ici, elle aussi ? J'aime avoir l'exclusivité, mais chacun a un passé. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il aurait dû m'appartenir depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Je ne suis plus aussi égoïste. Et surtout, je ne pensais pas le revoir au bout de cinq longues années.

Alors qu'on entrait, Levi rejoignait l'accueil. Ça devait être un hôtel. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Ça n'engage à rien. Je me trouve trop jeune pour commencer une relation de longue durée. Ses intentions sont aussi claires que les miennes. Ce soir, nous couchons ensemble. Je ne savais pas si je devais dire qu'on baiserait, ou si on ferait l'amour. J'optais pour la première solution. Au moins pour ce soir.

Nous avions mangé dans un restaurant luxueux et maintenant, nous nous retrouvions dans cet hôtel magnifique. La couleur beige des murs s'alliaient parfaitement avec le brun des structures en bois. Je n'ai pas encore vu l'état des chambres.

 **J'ai l'impression d'être une putain.**

Voilà ce qui a foiré. Il a beau être l'homme presque parfait à mes yeux, aux siens, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un gamin. Ça se trouve, tout comme moi, cette fille a été rejetée après qu'il en avait profité. Je suis facile comme personne. Je me suis laissé prendre au jeu. Je reste fautif, j'ai joué et il s'avère que non, il n'était pas aussi parfait que ce que j'espérais, et surtout, il n'était pas l'homme de ma vie. Je le suivais encore. On ne disait mot et comme le décrit si bien l'adage… « Qui ne dit mot, consent. » Je suis conscient de ce que nous allons faire, et je suis consentant.

Mais je reste un gamin. Je déteste cette situation. Je veux qu'il soit à moi.

Alors ce soir, au moins une fois. Il m'appartiendra.

Nous entrions enfin dans une chambre. Il verrouillait la porte tandis que j'enlevais ma veste et mes chaussures. J'allais m'installer sur ce lit. La chambre également était accueillante. Elle était de couleur magenta. Cette couleur favorise clairement les relations sexuelles et l'intimité. Cet hôtel est effectivement minutieux. Cet homme à bon goût. Je le vois arrivé. Il aime se faire attendre. Cela se voit. Il aime dominer également. Pour lui, il aurait fallu une chambre bleue, symbole de la froideur. Il s'approchait, me prit par le col et m'embrassa subitement. C'était féroce. Alors que nos lèvres se touchaient, je sentais son animosité, comme s'il attendait se moment, tandis que je le redoutais. Il voulait y introduire la langue, je me laissais faire. Sa façon d'embrasser était particulière, mais loin d'être déplaisante. Sa main droite se dirigeait vers mon dos. Je me sentais me coucher. C'était devenu doux. Je commençais à aimer sa façon d'embrasser. Par instinct, probablement, je lui ai mordu la langue. Je l'ai senti sourire alors que nos baisers continuaient. Je voulais lui retirer sa chemise, le sentir davantage contre moi. Je me retenais, laissant mes bras autour de son cou. Sa main droite se baladait alors que sa main gauche lui permettait de garder l'équilibre. Peu importe où il passait, j'en frissonnais. J'adorais le sentir contre moi.

_ Je vais prendre une douche.

Il s'arrêtait net pour me dire ça. Je sais très bien que cette phrase est pleine de sens. J'ai fini par être légèrement entreprenant.

_ J'imagine que je peux vous rejoindre, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Son sourire narquois suffisait pour me faire craquer. Il me tirait à nouveau contre lui pour me retirer mon tee-shirt cette fois. Je faisais alors de même avec sa chemise. Il me tenait par la taille pour me conduire à la salle de bain.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

_ T'as déjà couché avec un mec ?

Non. C'est ce que je dois répondre. Déjà parce que c'est vrai. Et si je l'avais déjà fait… Je n'ose pas imaginer les problèmes que j'aurais eus dans cette université.

_ Pas encore, mais je compte bien tester ce soir.

_ Très bon esprit.

Ce n'était pas une douche qu'il y avait, mais un bain. Pendant que celui-ci se remplissait d'eau, nous continuions ce que nous avions commencé. Il était indéniablement doué de sa langue. Malgré sa taille, j'avais l'impression de me sentir en dessous. J'enlevais mon pantalon, je n'en pouvais plus. Il me faisait de l'effet.

C'était la première fois que j'appréciais le début de l'acte.

Alors que l'eau se remplissait, je sentais qu'il savait parfaitement où me toucher, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ce n'est pas non plus étonnant, il a déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec d'autres hommes. Quand on y pense, à partir du moment où on couche avec quelqu'un, on a couché avec toutes ses anciennes conquêtes. Pourquoi je pense à des trucs sales comme ça, alors que je vais coucher avec l'homme de mes rêves.

On peut enfin rejoindre le bain. Je me sens un peu gêné. Je ne l'ai jamais fait de cette manière. C'est un peu… Romantique ? Bon de toute façon, il a dû le faire avec d'autres.

_ Je vais t'aider à te détendre.

C'est une phrase logique et sensée étant donné la situation. Mais je suis détendu ! Je suis juste gêné ! C'est surtout voir son érection qui me gêne. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Après c'est peut-être l'effet « nouveau partenaire ». Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu ça. D'ailleurs, coucher le premier soir ou non, vous faites, ce que vous voulez ! En réalité, j'attends qu'il fasse le premier pas. Enfin, un toucher me suffit amplement. Seulement quand il s'agit de lui bien évidemment.

Il l'a parfaitement compris. Il me prit le bras gauche pour m'attirer contre lui. J'étais sur lui, j'ai fini par l'enlacer. J'adore le sentir contre moi. J'ai fini par l'embrasser à nouveau. Il doit aimer savoir qu'il ne m'est pas indifférent. Il ne fait que quelques gestes, un simple toucher par-ci, par-là, c'est suffisant pour me faire craquer. Ses doigts glissaient le long de mon dos, j'y suis particulièrement sensible, notamment lorsque ses doigts frôlent ma colonne vertébrale.

Il descendait ses lèvres sur mon cou avant de le mordre. Tant qu'il ne laisse pas de marque, ça me va… ça pourrait être beaucoup trop voyant. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais de ma vie sexuelle.

Par contre, je vous avoue ne pas être prêt. J'ai beau être très attiré, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme. Sentir son sexe contre le mien m'excite particulièrement, mais je suis un peu apeuré à l'idée de me faire pénétrer.

Il me caresse la joue, probablement pour m'aider me sentir mieux.

_ Si tu n'es pas prêt, on peut attendre.

Il lit dans mes pensées. J'ai fini par le serrer dans mes bras encore une fois.

 **Il est à moi, et à personne d'autre.**

Mon cœur battait à la chamade. J'ai peur, oui, mais je sais qu'avec lui je ne crains rien. Ce sera douloureux, mais ce sera aussi agréable. Finalement, j'ai besoin de sécurité. Je ne sais pas encore si je l'aime réellement ou si je suis seulement attiré par lui.

Alors que j'étais contre lui, sa main gauche descendait le long de mon corps avant d'atteindre mon sexe bandé, et ensuite la saisir. Il fit alors quelques va-et-vient, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Je m'enfouissais dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule droite. C'était agréable. J'ai envie de lui faire plaisir aussi. Mais il me rend fou, tellement que j'arrive pas à bouger. Il en profitait pour mordre mes oreilles, puis mon cou, puis mon épaule.

Clairement, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire jouir, aussi doué soit-il.

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il sortit du bain, se sécha et s'en alla vers la chambre. Je fis de même.

Pour ne pas me brusquer je pense, on rejoignait le lit et j'allais l'enlacer à nouveau.

J'aimais me lover contre lui.

Je pensais que cette nuit serait parfaite. Je me suis mépris à partir du moment où il a déclaré cette phrase.

_ La gamine que je me suis tapée, c'était Mikasa. J'ai su ensuite qu'elle était ma nièce.

* * *

Que dire. Je pense que vous allez me tuer. Mais genre me tuer lentement, à petit feu, et me faire souffrir. Comme je ne suis pas masochiste, je ne vais prendre aucun plaisir.

Vais-je me rattraper ? Peut-être.

Review ? :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Personne n'a remarqué que j'avais fait une faute… j'avais écrit « se » moment… x) Sinon… Wow, j'ai jamais eu autant de succès o_O merci beaucoup je vous aime :3 Je crois en fait que c'est l'effet de ce chapitre qui fait qu'il y a eu des réactions xD Y a eu un Mikasa Bashing je trouve. Levi bashing je comprends, mais Mikasa ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et toutes mes pensées vont encore une fois aux victimes des innombrables attentats, que ce soit en France ou ailleurs.

Place aux réponses !

 **La goutte d'eau :** qui fait déborder le vase. Je me tais. Sinon bienvenue dans mon monde ! Pour le coup de la baguette magique, ouais, c'est toujours ça. C'est le problème des fics, c'est que soit, ils se connaissent déjà, soit ils ne se connaissent pas. Je préfère quand ils ne se connaissent pas parce que j'aime foutre Eren en mode niaise. Ouais mais l'homophobie est un sujet si peu traité que je préférais ça à l'amour. Et là clairement, il n'y a pas vraiment d'amour. D'ailleurs, je souhaite que tout se règle pour toi, et que tu n'aies plus de problème ^^ ça serait bien si tout le monde acceptait les différences, ainsi ça éviterait toute xénophobie. J'ai jamais su écrire de longues histoires x) Pour la fin, j'avais prévu que ça arriverait x) Je voulais trop faire un mind=fuck, et j'ai réussi on dirait xD Fin j'ai suffisamment ficelé le truc pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Mikasa. Je veux dire… dans ma tête ça semblait clair xD Je sais pas comment sera ma fic sur le long terme. C'est gentil de suivre mon histoire :D je t'inviterai bien à lire les autres mais y en a une, clairement, je l'ai trop mal terminé haha. T'inquiète, les fautes, tout le monde en fait ! :D

 **Ashikako :** C'était prévisible je pense… non ? x) D'ailleurs, c'est assez fréquent l'inceste, encore aujourd'hui. Certes, à des degrés différents, mais ça existe encore. Eren n'était pas prêt, donc ils ne l'ont pas fait. En gros, il y a eu un début de préliminaires seulement. J'essaie de ne pas être très précise parce que c'est du point de vue d'Eren, et quand on fait l'amour (ou couche selon la proximité), souvent, on ne fait pas attention à ce que l'autre fait, on ressent juste les plaisirs et déplaisirs. Je ne publie pas si rapidement je trouve… Au contraire x)

 **Nala Firenight :** Mais pourquoi vous vous en rendez pas compte du mind=fuck :( Clairement, c'était mon but dans ce chapitre. J'ai suffisamment ficelé le truc je trouve, mais faut croire que non en fait. Du coup, je suis tristesse. Y aura une explication, ne t'en fais pas.

 **Nekoko 3 :** Y a eu l'effet escompté OUIIIIIIIIIIII *_* Mais euh, on a tous un passé hein, plus personne n'est vierge et personne n'est à l'abri d'une connerie xD En vrai, je trouve ça courant l'inceste involontaire. Ça peut clairement arriver. Tu ne sais pas que c'est ton cousin éloigné (ou ta nièce) ET BIM. Mais sinon merci pour tous tes compliments ! Même si ça faisait très bizarre hahaha ! J'adore comment on peut faire révéler le vrai visage des gens avec une seule phrase *_* Je dois être un brin manipulatrice sur les bords xD Ravie que mes fics te plaisent même si j'avoue, y en a certaines que j'aime moins x)

 **Cherry :** Oui t'en fais pas, j'avais remarqué :) Mais pourquoi tout le monde est choqué, je pensais avoir suffisamment ficelé le truc et en fait, pas du tout :'( je suis tristesse. Bon ok, en vrai, ça me fait rire de voir tout ça xD

 **Roshantic :** Je comprends ta mise en pls. J'aurais fait la même si je n'étais pas l'auteur hahaha :D Nan, j'y vais que pour un mois et demi ^^ la Corée, j'attends la réponse :'( Je pense qu'elle était suffisamment à sa hauteur xD apriori, c'était bien ça ^^ ça c'est assez ridicule de coucher tôt pour faire comme les autres. En plus les jeunes ne le font pas forcément avec la personne qu'ils aient vraiment, c'est d'autant plus triste. A 21 ans, on est plus des ados ! Par contre, oui, le sexe devient une part un peu trop importante et nécessaire. Oui c'est exactement ça ! Comme c'était dit plus haut du chapitre, Levi ne pouvait pas être aussi parfait ! J'aime bien jouer avec les sentiments des gens x) OUI, je jubilais à la lecture de chacune des reviews xD Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, l'inceste n'est pas si rare que ça, surtout dans des très/trop grandes familles. Et je trouvais ça juste génial. Je savais déjà que la gamine, c'était Mikasa xD Un jour tes smileys envahiront le moooooonde. :D

 **Lafougèrecom :** HAHAHA, j'adore xD Je suis tellement heureuse de mon effet que maintenant, la suite me paraît fade :( Me butez pas les jumelles ! ça pourrait faire un bon scénario de meurtre en tout cas ! La vengeance des Jumelles… Héhé. J'arrête xD Bah parce qu'un coup d'un soir c'est facile et t'es pas censé revoir la personne :d Aah, j'aime bien tester différents styles, et ça dépend de mon idée en général. Si ça colle ou pas, toussa… En tout cas je suis ravie de l'effet du chapitre précédent ! *_*

 **Yukino's World :** Naon je ne fuis jamais un ennemi, je le mange. Parce que l'ennemi, c'est du chocolat.

 **Shadows of Liberty :** Recoucou toi ! Ne t'en fais pas, on a tous un voyage à préparer :) (Normalement si tout va bien Thaïlande pour moi) Ah bon, t'as envie de le consoler toi ? J'ai plus envie de lui foutre une baffe en mode « agis putain » xD Les baisers pour faire taire les gens, y a rien de mieux. D'où Mikasa c'est un péché x) au contraire ! Bon, après il y a une certaine logique dans mes écrits, je ne l'ai pas choisi par hasard (Merci captain obvious). Enfin, ça va surtout se savoir dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture ! Ne fumez pas, c'est dangereux pour la santé, en plus c'est cher.

* * *

 _Pair :_ Levi – Eren

 _Thème :_ Homophobie

_ La gamine que je me suis tapée, c'était Mikasa. J'ai su ensuite qu'elle était ma nièce.

Je crois que je suis en train de faire un cauchemar. Résumons. Levi s'est tapé la personne que je considère comme ma sœur. Levi s'est tapé sa nièce. Et non, je n'ai pas couché avec ma sœur. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je sais parfaitement que nous avons tous un passé. Par contre, je ne savais pas du tout que Mikasa l'avait déjà fait ! Je veux dire, elle est pure, prude et innocente ! Ça veut dire que c'est son oncle qui l'a dépucelée.

 **T'es vraiment le pire.**

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, oui, je suis sa première fois.

MAIS. Je crois que je suis prévisible. Et pourquoi il me dit ça d'abord ! Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre de sa gueule ! Il l'a fait avec Mikasa ! Sa propre nièce !

_ Sauf qu'en fait, c'est toi le connard dans l'histoire.

Pardon ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, non ? Alors qu'il allumait sa clope, il me dit que je suis un connard ?! Déjà, je ne vois pas en quoi. Et en plus, le connard dans l'histoire, c'est lui. Il s'est tapé ma sœur putain.

_ Toi merdeux. Elle t'aimait.

Bah normal pauvre con, je la considère comme ma famille. C'est ma sœur bordel de merde ! Mais depuis quand putain.

Je m'apprêtais enfin à parler. Encore une fois, il me clouait le bec.

_ On a couché ensemble cette année. Elle devait vraiment en avoir marre de ton comportement de merdeux.

Mikasa n'est pas ma mère, je fais ce que je veux. Bon, faut que je me calme. Déjà faudrait que je sache comment s'est arrivé. Parce que là… L'homme qui m'attirait a couché avec ma sœur. En soi, ça n'aurait pas été très grave. Juste que je l'ai en travers de la gorge. Je ne saurais dire s'il me dégoûte désormais, ou si je suis seulement un gamin égoïste.

_ Et c'est arrivé comment entre vous ?

_ Plusieurs fois.

_ Ce n'était pas ma question.

_ Je l'ai trouvé seule au même endroit que toi.

_ C'est arrivé quand ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre.

_ C'était comment le sexe avec elle ?

_ Comme toutes les autres.

_ Elle est venue ici ?

_ Chez moi.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Je crois que je suis vraiment une putain à ses yeux. Moi j'ai un hôtel, elle, elle avait sa chambre. Super. T'sais tu peux me le dire que t'aimes ta nièce hein. Bâtard. Je vais essayer d'être diplomatique.

_ Vous avez parlé de moi, avec Mikasa alors.

Enfoiré de mes deux.

_ En effet.

_ Que s'est-il passé après que vous avez su vos relations ?

T'as eu la mort, hein ? Connard.

_ On a continué quelques fois.

Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Pas elle. Tous, mais pas elle.

_ Comment en êtes-vous venu à moi ?

_ Bon, ça suffit les politesses.

Ta gueule. Même si je continue mes questions, ta gueule. J'ai envie de te buter.

Il se positionna au-dessus de moi avec sa force. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, de ce qu'il pourrait faire… Il souriait.

_ On a baisé, plusieurs fois. Ça t'énerve, hein. Si tu comprenais ses sentiments, t'aurais pu y remédier.

_ Elle sait que j'aime les hommes putain ! Et vous ! Vous avez profité de sa faiblesse ! Sérieusement ! Vous avez couché avec votre nièce, qui plus est, est comme ma sœur !

_ Déjà, mettons les choses au clair. Elle est venue vers moi. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas au courant de cette relation familiale.

_ Comment vous avez su alors ?!

Comment tu ne peux pas connaître ta propre famille ! En plus d'être en connard, t'es un menteur !

_ Tch, tu me saoules.

Et ouais, je suis un gamin, j'aime faire chier les gens. Surtout quand ce sont des bâtards comme toi sale sous-merde. Je suis sûr que tu couches encore avec elle !

Faut que je me calme bordel. J'ai envie de le tuer.

_ T'es vraiment con comme gamin.

MAIS TA GUEULE PUTAIN, J'AI PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS.

Il soupirait, probablement pour se calmer lui aussi. J'en peux plus. Je me sens trahi. Pas spécialement par Mikasa, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Mais lui. Il le savait !

_ Prépare-toi à entendre un monologue. Ce sera exclusif.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton monologue de merde en plus. Je suis quasiment certain que ta tirade à chier ne va rien changer. Pauvre con. J'ai beau essayer de prendre du recul, tout ce qui venait en tête, c'était que ce n'était pas qu'une simple attirance.

_ On a baisé, plusieurs fois. Ça fait trois mois. On a arrêté récemment. Elle ne m'a pas expliqué la raison. Si on couche ensemble, elle en voudra aussi bien à moi qu'à toi. Moi parce qu'on l'a fait. Toi parce qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. Clairement, quand on baisait, elle n'était pas bien. Elle se sentait probablement sale. Je m'en foutais complètement, jusqu'au jour où on a parlé de toi. Elle ne supportait pas ton comportement. Tu couchais avec n'importe qui. Toi gamin. Je voulais pas me donner la peine de t'expliquer, mais tu m'as saoulé. Donc soit tu assumes tes conneries, soit tu disparais de sa vie. Et je le fais parce qu'elle est à la fois ma nièce, et mon amante. Maintenant, tu peux parler.

Il m'a fait réaliser que pendant tout ce temps, elle était simplement jalouse. Elle était seulement comme moi. Mais pour des personnes différentes. Alors que je le regardais quand je l'écoutais, je commençais à détourner le regard.

_ Je lui ai avoué que j'étais gay. Depuis, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole.

Aah… J'ai envie d'être dans ses bras. Parce que ça m'a chamboulé. Je ne l'aime pas. J'en ai la certitude.

_ Comment vous avez su que le mec dont elle parlait, c'était moi ?

Je suis enfin calme. Je n'ai plus à me soucier de son bien-être. Je peux être égoïste. Si je veux coucher avec lui, je peux. Pas parce que je l'aime. Mais parce que je suis un gamin égoïste. Et que j'ai besoin de sexe. Je me sens particulièrement réceptif.

_ Simple hasard.

Je suis calme.

Je ne l'aime pas.

Je dirai même que je le déteste. Plus que n'importe qui.

 _Mensonges._

J'ai envie de le buter. J'ai envie de m'en aller. Je crois même que je vais le faire. Parce que ce soir, je ne prendrai aucun plaisir à baiser avec lui. J'en avais réellement envie. Mais au bout de cinq longues années de fantasme et d'une soirée de déception, j'ai décidé d'être un gamin et ne prendre aucun recul. Déjà faudrait que j'en parle à Mikasa peut-être. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à l'affronter convenablement, mais je dois le faire, c'est important pour moi.

Ce soir, j'ai demandé à Levi de me lâcher. Je m'en allais de cet enfer que je vivais aujourd'hui.

* * *

De retour en cours. Je n'ai toujours pas pris le recul nécessaire pour comprendre la situation. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de parler avec elle. Enfin, je veux dire, je peux parler de tout avec Armin et elle, mais de ça, je ne sais pas.

Je n'arriverai pas à être discret sur ça. J'ai envie de tout savoir, mais si ça se sait aux alentours, je n'ose pas imaginer la façon dont elle sera traitée. D'habitude, c'est elle qui me protège. Là c'est l'inverse qui se produit.

Alors qu'on approchait la fin des cours, j'ai décidé d'aller lui parler. Qu'Armin soit là où non n'a aucune importance.

Je m'approchais d'elle. Je les rejoignais comme à mon habitude. Je commençais par un « salut » tout simple. Cette fois, ce n'était pas ce mot qui était sorti.

_ Levi Ackerman.

J'observais sa réaction, elle avait écarquillé les yeux.

_ Ça y est Eren ! Tu l'as retrouvé !

Armin et ses yeux pétillants. Je les adorais. Ils représentaient la candeur et la joie. Armin, mon meilleur ami, était la personne la plus expressive que je connaissais.

_ Je trouvais ça étrange que Mikasa et lui aient le même nom de famille !

Ce que je fais n'est pas du tout fair-play.

_ Ils sont peut-être de la même famille !

Ton enthousiasme, Armin, nous tuera, elle et moi. Elle ne répondait toujours pas. Elle regardait ailleurs. Non. Elle fuyait. J'ai décidé d'être un peu plus direct.

_ Hey Mikasa ! Tu le connais du coup ?

Je me dégoûte de réagir de cette façon. Quel hypocrite je fais. Je sais tout. Je veux juste des réponses, quitte à ce que ça me tue.

_ C'est… Mon oncle.

_ EREN ! IL EST ENCORE PLUS PROCHE QUE PREVU.

Alors qu'Armin criait, je me sentais me perdre. Comme si je m'enfonçais sous terre.

Mikasa avait son poing serré contre sa poitrine.

Armin nous regardait, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose d'important.

_ Vous deux, vous me cachez quelque chose.

Aussi adorable pouvait-il être, là, il était froid. Toute émotion avait disparu. Il avait compris. Il savait. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Ça me faisait mal. Je clamais presque haut et fort qu'il n'était plus rien pour moi. C'était totalement faux.

Je ne sais pas comment confronter Armin ou Mikasa.

_ Je suis désolée, Armin, Eren.

Pourquoi. Pourquoi ça maintenant. Pourquoi veux-tu pourrir ma vie. Même si je sais parfaitement que c'est involontaire. Pourquoi.

_ Je…

Je vous hais. Lui et toi.

* * *

Et voilà. Petite révélation à la fin, toussa toussa…

Que dire. Que clairement, mon chapitre précédent était mieux. Mais fallait bien des explications.

Et non, ça va pas mal finir hein. Enfin en théorie. En pratique, ça dépendra de mon humeur… x)

Bisous :D


End file.
